Bonding with Draco
by ThePotionMaster'sMistress
Summary: Severus bonding with his Godson, Draco. Fun antics, and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

Ten-month old Draco Malfoy sat upright in his highchair, distractedly nibbling away at a large biscuit. Encroaching on his personal space, Narcissa and Lucius stood before him, eagerly trying to coax a first word from their child. Severus, for his part, sat at the kitchen table and enjoyed his breakfast of quiche. He would have no part in annoying his Godson.

"Say Mama." Narcissa implored, wagging another biscuit in her child's face.

"Say Daddy." Lucius insisted, bribing Draco with a cauldron cake.

Draco squawked indignantly, and launched his soggy biscuit at Lucius. Cackling merrily when his makeshift weapon made contact with his father's nose, Draco swiped a second biscuit from his flabbergasted mother's hand.

"Draco." Narcissa admonished, pursing her lips.

"No." Lucius scowled. "That was very improper."

The youngest Malfoy frowned at the unfamiliar word, having seldom heard the word no from anybody other than Severus. Highly amused with his antic, Draco broke his second biscuit in half and shoved one entire side into his mouth before chucking the other at Narcissa's face. The sweet fell short, falling instead, down the front of Narcissa's robe.

"Draco Scorpius!" Narcissa scolded, frowning heavily.

In response to the unfamiliar sounds of chastisement, Draco simply opted to blow a loud raspberry in his parent's faces. Oblivious to the fact that this wasn't some new game, Draco giggled softly to himself as his mother summoned the biscuit from down her shirt.

"Such a naughty boy." Narcissa tutted. "Theodore Nott doesn't throw things."

"Theodore Nott is also _talking_." Lucius contributed, looking pointedly at his son.

"Draco isn't even in school yet, and you're comparing him to other children?" Severus scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous." Lucius scolded.

"How could anybody possibly compare _their_ child to _my_ baby?" Narcissa puffed, tickling Draco beneath his messy chin.

Severus shook his head at their denials and turned back to his meal, resolving to make certain that Draco grew up knowing he was irreplaceable. Very clearly, his own parents weren't going to be doing that.

"Please, Draco." Narcissa cooed. "Say Mama."

"Mama." Lucius assisted. "Ma-Ma."

Draco, evidently having grown bored of this new game, turned and squawked pleadingly at Severus. Recognizing the sound as a plea for help, Severus rose from his seat and plucked Draco from his incarceration.

His Godson smiled up at him appreciatively, tapping Severus on the chin in his usual display of affection. Reseating himself at the table, he allowed the baby to grab up his fork and wave it about wildly. Ignoring the bits of quiche that splattered his chin, Severus smiled softly at the annoyed looks the elder Malfoy's were sending him.

"You'll spoil him." Lucius accused.

" _I'm_ going to spoil him?" Severus snorted.

Coming to his defense, Draco blew another raspberry, his chocolatey spittle flying across the room in a disgusting shower.

"I really wish you hadn't taught him do that." Narcissa sighed, shaking her head.

"You can't prove I did any such thing." Severus smirked, guilty and proud.

"You're such a bad influence." Lucius teased, wiping crumbs from the front of his robes.

Draco babbled excitedly then, poking the fork into Severus's cheek. Flinching slightly, Severus pulled away from the assault. Undeterred, the young child continued to jab the fork at him. It was only then that Severus realized his Godson was trying to feed him with the bits of quiche still left on the fork.

"Sevus!" Draco yelled, sticking out a bottom lip.

Severus's jaw dropped at the same moment Lucius's did, and Narcissa gave a shocked gasp. Draco giggled proudly, blue eyes shining brightly. It wasn't until the toddler jabbed the fork into Severus's mouth, stabbing his tongue, that everybody recovered.

"Draco, sweetie, what did you say?" Narcissa pressed, looking almost wounded.

"Sevus." The boy declared, tapping Severus's nose with the fork.

"His first word!" Severus exclaimed, overcome with excitement. "I'm his first word!"

Intuitive as always, Draco sensed the excitement in the room and clapped clumsily, bouncing up and down in Severus's lap.

"Sevus!" The toddler yelled. "Sevus! Sevus!"


	2. Chapter 2

Severus glided through the lengthy corridors of Malfoy Manor, leaving the relative comfort of his permanent guest room to answer the distressed sobbing coming from the nursery. His young Godson was obviously suffering from another nightmare and in need of some comfort. And seeing as how Narcissa and Lucius refused to tend to the boy when he was anything but docile, the task of soothing the irrationally terrified toddler fell to Severus- as Draco remained unsatisfied with the cautious coddling Dobby offered.

Draco's howls were loud and overpowering, a pitiful desperation lacing the sobs. Quickening his pace, Severus finally found himself outside the nursery door. Flinging it open, Severus rushed over to the antique crib that housed the fitful toddler. Pointing his wand at the large fireplace, Severus brought the dying fire back to life in order to brighten up the darkened room.

As soon as Draco's eyes adjusted to the sudden light, he immediately took notice of Severus. Holding his chubby arms upward, he bounced clumsily on his feet in a desperate bid to be picked up.

"Sevus!" He wailed, fat tears rolling down his reddened cheeks. "Sevus!"

"Yes," Severus soothed, removing the child from his crib, "Severus is here."

Draco gave a pitiful sniffle, then hiccupped loudly. Grabbing a small bunch of Severus's sleepshirt in his fat fist, Draco continued to sob- albeit not as desperately now. Severus sat himself in the rocking chair, and simply rubbed at the small child's back, waiting patiently for the boy to catch his breath.

"You're quite alright, Dragon." Severus consoled, rocking slowly.

"Sevus!" Draco sniveled, swiping at his large eyes.

What is it?" Severus crooned, using his sleeve to swipe at the excess moisture flooding from Draco's large eyes.

"Scawy." Draco hiccupped, clinging tightly to Severus's nightshirt.

"What is scaring you?" Severus questioned, smoothing the boy's ruffled hair.

"Monstew." Draco babbled. "Big."

"A monster?" Severus scoffed gently. "There are no monsters in this house."

Draco scowled harshly, and jabbed a fat finger at the door Severus had just entered. Looking quite indignant at being assumed wrong, he stuck out his bottom lip in an adorable pout.

"Big Snake." He persisted, gesturing wildly with a hand.

Severus felt his blood run cold. Had the Dark Lord come by the nursery to peek in at the toddler, brining Nagani along with him? Was Voldemort _already_ analyzing Draco, trying to gauge how useful to the Dark he might grow to be? The very thought was highly disturbing, and he instinctively cuddled the baby closer.

"Severus will _never_ let a monster hurt you." He promised, kissing Draco atop his little blonde head.

"Sevus." Draco nodded, still slightly shaken. "No monstew."

"Precisely." Severus smiled. "You are perfectly safe with me."

"Sevus stay." Draco announced, his vocabulary rather impressive.

"Always." Severus promised, standing with the child. "Now, let's get you into a fresh nappy. Hmm?"

"Me wet." Draco explained, frowning indignantly.

"So I've noticed." Severus sighed, shuffling across the room to the changing table.

"Play?" Draco asked, waving his hands up at the mobile.

"It is three in the morning." Severus informed. "Absolutely not."

Draco stuck his tongue out and blew a loud raspberry at him, evidently displeased that Severus was ruining his fun. Ignoring the action with a small smile, Severus finished replacing Draco's nappy with the expert precision or a potion's master.

"Sevus…?" Draco asked, once again in Severus's arms.

"Yes?" Severus asked, recognizing the leading tone in his Godson's voice.

"Stowy?" He asked hopefully, tugging at a hank of his Godfather's hair.

"Oh, alright." Severus smiled, gently freeing his hair.

"Love you, Sevus." Draco praised, well-pleased.

"I love you, too." Severus smiled, sinking back into the rocking chair. "Now, what book do you want me to read?"

"Kidditch!" He squawked, clumsily clapping his hands.

"Of course."

Summoning _"Quidditch through the Ages; a Child's Edition,"_ Severus fought back a sigh. Barely more than a year old, and already Draco was obsessed with such a mindless sport. Lucky for him, Severus could be incredibly patient when he felt the need. Not very many people would be willing to read the same book fifteen times in a one-week period. Regardless of how adorable they were.

"I do hope you grow out of this obsession." Severus sighed, opening the book wide enough so Draco could see the pictures.

"I fwy." Draco smiled, tapping the Seeker as he flew across the page.

"So long as you promise to stay on top of your studies." Severus compromised.

"Ball." Draco babbled, slapping a zooming snitch.

"Big boys _and_ girls," Severus recited, "Learn to fly on brooms."

Draco listened attentively, preferring Severus's reading voice to anybody else's. Snuggling closer to Severus, Draco stuck his thumb in his mouth, his eyes never once leaving the plush pages of the book.

Summoning the toddlers _'blankie'_ over, Severus carefully wrapped Draco up in it. Once he was satisfied his Godson would remain warm, Severus accioed over a dummy along with Draco's stuffed dragon. Gently swapping out the thumb for the pacifier, Severus shoved the dragon into the toddler's arm before a tantrum could ensue.

"But learning to fly takes lots of practice." Severus droned on.

Draco yawned heavily, before he 'helped' his Godfather turn the page.

"Quidditch is a sport. Quidditch is played on brooms."

Severus read on, stopping every once in a while to allow Draco the chance to slap at the moving pictures. It was only once he'd gotten to the pages showcasing the various types of equipment used in the sport that Draco began to nod off.

"Goodnight, Dragon." Severus smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Night-night, Sevus." Draco muttered, his eyelashes fluttering as they fought sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus sat upon a park bench, Draco seated atop a warm blanket in front of him. The freshly turned one-year old sat upright, occupying himself with a small pile of colored blocks. Banging them together, he babbled a few words along with a long string of incoherent nonsense. Having just had his first birthday party a week ago, the muggle blocks Severus had bought for him were Draco's current obsession.

"Sevus?" Draco waved a red block at him. "Pway?"

Unable to ignore such a request, Severus set aside his book and lowered himself atop the blanket. Grabbing a yellow square, and then a black one, he made a small tower for the boy. Grinning, Draco carefully placed his red block atop the stack with Severus's help.

"Big." Draco smiled, wide enough to reveal the few teeth he possessed.

"That is a big tower, isn't it?" Severus agreed, always eager to expand Draco's vocabulary.

"Boom!" Draco yelled, collapsing the tower with a swipe of his hand.

"Did the tower fall down?" Severus asked, stressing the word down.

"Down." Draco slurred the unfamiliar word, looking cautiously to Severus for approval.

"Clever boy." Severus purred, patting him atop his blonde head.

Draco tapped his chin a few times in response, before turning back to his blocks. Favoring the color red lately, he focused on the toy painted the same color, waving it through the air wildly. Stopping every now and then, to make sure his stuffed dragon was still where he'd left it, Draco continued to babble on without a care.

All went well for the next twenty minutes, until Draco decided to start a game of fetch with Severus. Tossing a purple block a few feet away, he whimpered pathetically until Severus retrieved it and dropped it back in the pile. Unfortunately for Severus, his Godson had decided one round was nowhere near enough to satiate him. As soon as Severus sat back down, the blonde boy tossed a yellow block off into the grass.

Sighing, Severus again fetched the wooden toy. But before he placed it back besides Draco, he looked the boy straight in his large, blue eyes.

"No, Draco." He said firmly. "No throwing."

The future Slytherin narrowed his eyes, appearing to debate the sincerity of his Godfather's words. Challenging Severus, he jerked his chin upward in a defiant manner and plucked a pink block up.

"Don't do it." Severus warned, sitting back down.

Draco, in a manner most like Lucius, sniffed haughtily. Severus simply smirked, understanding that it was perfectly natural for toddlers to push their boundaries. It came as absolutely no surprise to him when the little Malfoy rebelliously tossed his toy.

"Sevus!" Draco whined, when Severus made no move to collect it.

"Sevus!" Draco barked, when Severus remained seated after a long minute.

"SEVUS!" Draco wailed despondently, looking sincerely remorseful for his actions.

"You got yourself into this situation." Severus lectured. "Play with another block."

His Godson growled, actually growled, and crossed his arms. Severus thought nothing of it, until he saw the all too familiar Slytherin gleam shine in Draco's eyes. Clearly the toddler had some sort of plan concocted, and that was enough to slightly worry Severus. The last time that gleam had appeared, Bellatrix Lestrange wound up stuck to a wall for a half a day, having enraged Draco by pinching his cheeks.

"Mine." Draco coldly informed Severus, pulling himself into a standing position by using the bench.

Severus held his breath, wondering if sheer stubbornness was going to be the motivator behind Draco taking his fist steps.

"Go on, Draco." Severus prodded. "Go get it."

Draco made no reply, clearly pouting about Severus's noncompliance. It was with one wobbly step that his Godson moved forward, taking both hands of the bench. Waiting until he'd regained his balance, Draco made another step.

Unfortunately, after his fifth step, Draco face-planted into the quilt after tripping over a block. Growling angrily, his little face turned as red as Molly Weasley's hair. Sensing an impending tantrum, one that one surely involve accidental magic, Severus hurried to his feet and scooped up the block Draco had been in pursuit of.

Kneeling down a just a couple of feet away from Draco, he waggled the toy at his future students face. At first, the Slytherin-in-training looked furious, but then a look of determination crossed his face. Clearly eager to prove to Severus he could do what he wanted, Draco climbed back to his feet after a long three minutes of struggling.

"Come on, Dragon." Severus coaxed. "Come on."

Draco babbled something angrily, no doubt cursing Severus for forcing him into working for what he wanted, and stumbled forward as gracelessly as a drunkard. Nearly toppling over after just a couple steps, Draco took the time to rebalance before pressing onward. It was only once he was a few steps away from Severus that a grin graced his face, and a look of pride erased his frustration.

Severus held his arms out, and grinned brightly when Draco fell into them. Smiling brightly as Draco giggled happily at his newly acquired skill, Severus jumped upward and squeezed him in a tight hug.

"Clever boy, Dragon!" Severus praised. "You're first steps!"


	4. Chapter 4

Severus had originally planned to take Draco out for his first Halloween, Narcissa and Lucius finally caving in and allowing their son to participate in the muggle activity. It was supposed to have been a fantastic evening, with his Godson dressed as a Wookie- his favorite characters from the film. All week long, the blonde boy had run about the corridors of Malfoy Manor, making his best attempts at sounding like Chewbacca.

But all that was not to be. Lily Evans had been slaughtered and Severus had been nowhere near well enough to be around anyone, let alone gaggles of small children being led about by their mothers. Lily should have been out there with Harry, the Potter spawn no doubt dressed as a lion or something equally as ridiculous.

But she hadn't had that opportunity, she'd been robbed of that. She was lying cold and dead alongside her husband, and Severus had played a large role in her demise. Above everything else, that bitter truth hurt the most.

It had been a full day since the slaughter, and yet Severus still cried, his body never once running out of the hot moisture. Most of the Wizarding World was out celebrating the Dark Lord's downfall, but Severus was heaving with sobs. Lily Evans, the first person to bring joy to his dark life, was dead. Because of _him_.

"Sevus?"

Severus didn't move, neither did he turn away from the wall to acknowledge Draco. He didn't want to alarm the small child with his red face and tears. Eventually he would tire of being ignored, and go off in search of Dobby.

"Sevus?" Draco persisted, tugging at his cape. "Sevus sad?"

He swallowed hard, willing his hoarse voice not to betray his anguish.

"Yes, Dragon." Severus croaked. "I'm sad. Very sad."

"Why?" Draco asked, giving voice to his favorite word.

"My friend is dead." Severus whispered, the words physically paining him.

"Dead?" Draco babbled, butchering the word with his toddler speak.

"She went away." Severus sniffed. "Forever."

"Go bye-bye?" Draco wondered, tugging at his cape once more.

"Yes."

And just like that, the sobs started up again, but this time with renewed vigor. His body shook, strangled noises came from the back of his throat, and his eyes flooded over countless times. The pain was too much to bear, far worse than that of the cruciatus. And there would be no reprieve from this pain, it would haunt his being forever, darkening whatever spark of happiness still remained in his soul.

"No cry, Sevus." Draco pleaded. "No sad."

"I'm sorry."

And he was. He was remorseful for so many things, and the regret burned at him without rest. He was sorry for calling Lily a mudblood all those years ago, sorrier yet for not changing his ways for her. He was sorry for falling in with the older boys in his house, and letting them fool him into thinking the Dark was the best place to be. He was sorry for taking that ugly Dark Mark, and he was sorry for ever hearing that damn prophecy.

"Sevus, up." Draco ordered. "Sevus hug."

A hug. Factoring out Draco, Severus hadn't received a warm embrace since his fifth year at Hogwarts. His mother had died the summer directly before, and Lily had cut him off towards the end of that hellish term. An animalistic noise escaped him, the sound a mixture of every negative emotion known to man.

"Sevus!" Draco whined, sounding teary.

Severus sighed, but turned to eye the toddler. It wouldn't do to have both of them sobbing, would it? Narcissa was already a wreck, what with Lucius locked away in the Ministry being questioned relentlessly by countless aurors. _Someone_ had to be strong by Draco and, as Godfather, that role fell to him.

Holding down an arm, Severus allowed Draco to use it as leverage in order to pull himself up off the floor. Lying the small blonde directly in front of him, Severus blinked slowly as Draco planted a sloppy kiss on his nose and snuggled into his arms.

"Love you, Sevus." Draco warbled sweetly. "Forever." He slurred.

"Severus loves you, too." He breathed.

"Forever?" Draco pressed, tapping Severus's chin with a clumsy fist.

"Always." Severus promised. "Forever."

"Sevus sad?" Draco asked, unused to people expressing anything but joy around him.

"Severus is still sad." He sniffed, his voice wavering.

"Oh no." Draco frowned, kissing his nose again. "Poor Sevus." He commiserated, in much the way Dobby did for him.

They remained that way for the better part of the morning, only separating when Dobby came in to fetch the boy for lunch. And although the pain hadn't abated during their cuddle-session, the selfless love from his Godson had done wonders to keep Severus from taking his life that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus stepped out into the blistery wind of a cold December morning, struggling to maintain his hold on an extremely wriggly two-year old. Hopelessly excited about seeing Santa in the mall two-towns away, Draco was positively vibrating with excitement.

"Draco!" Severus sighed, exasperated. "Hold still!"

"Santa!" Draco squealed, his greyish-blue eyes shining brightly.

"Yes, we're going to see Santa." Severus agreed, fighting off the migraine that threatened to overtake him.

A few moments later, Severus stood before his 1953 Chevrolet truck. Growing up, his Father hadn't even let him touch the vehicle, much less drive it. But, thanks to the miracle of birthrights, when that drunkard bastard had died from liver failure, all his property reverted to Severus- regardless of the oaf's many shouted promises that Severus would _never_ inherit _anything_ from him.

Opening the passenger door, Severus carefully placed Draco into his car-seat, taking great care to make sure all the straps were tight and secure. Adding a few more cushioning and shielding charms atop of the dozens already in place, Severus tousled Draco's hair before climbing into the truck on his own side.

Bringing the engine to life, Severus handed Draco a playset of keys to stick into the fake steering wheel attached to the dash in front of him. Grinning toothily, the future-Slytherin accepted the gift and started his own engine. Giving the horn a test, Draco looked firmly as Severus.

"Click!" He ordered.

Severus nodded and jerked his seatbelt over his shoulder, appeasing the toddler by doing exactly what he was already planning to do in the first place. Flicking through the radio stations, and earning mostly static, Severus finally settled on his and Draco's favorite station. A rock station, one that was prone to playing Queen and other bands equally as perfect.

"Let's go." Draco drawled, slicking his hair back like the Thunderbirds from the movie Grease.

Severus smiled, and pulled away from the street, directing his truck away from the dreary slums of Cokesworth. He drove on for a good half-hour, until even the nicer part of town was a distant blur in his review mirror. Santa might have been in several of the malls in the richer part of that town, but the snobs who resided there would _never_ allow someone from the slums into their buildings. He and Draco were better off going to the much smaller, _friendlier_ village of Greenwood. Even if it was an hour away.

"Mammmmmaaaa!" Draco sang along with Freddie Mercury, holding his fist high in the air. "Ooooo-oooo!"

Severus grinned, admiring the child's antics as he joined the singing. It was not often that Severus let himself give way into silliness, but what could he do? The boy had an uncanny ability to lesson his inhibitions in a way very reminiscent of Lily.

"Are you hungry, Dragon?" Severus asked, after half an hour had elapsed and the outskirts of Greenwood began to appear.

"Santa first, Sevus." Draco decided, hugging his stuffed dragon close to his chest.

"Very well."

He pulled up to a tiny schoolhouse, struggling to find parking in the designated area. Some halfwit had managed to double-park with their van, and Severus purposely backed in close enough to ensure they'd never be able to enter their vehicle until he left as they were now sandwiched between the side of the building and his truck.

Removing Draco from his restraints, Severus followed after the small throng of people just arriving for the same festivities. They were all heading towards the football field of the school, an impressive stretch of space that the villagers had transformed into the 'North Pole.'

"Sevus! Santa!" Draco repeated, tugging at Severus's hair.

"Yes, Draco." Severus smiled, hurrying behind the small line to greet the muggle impersonating Santa before it become too long. "We'll see Santa soon."

"Oh, Goodness!" A woman squealed behind him. "Look at all that gorgeous hair!"

Severus turned to see a friendly blonde woman, two small children holding onto either her hands. Her smile was bright and kind, and nothing about her overall demeanor was alarming or predatory. He relaxed after that analysis, and smiled politely at the stranger.

"He comes from a family of great hair." Severus explained.

"Are you excited to see Santa, little one?" She cooed, tickling Draco beneath his chin.

"I see Santa with Sevus." The toddler agreed, flattered at all the attention.

"Sevus?" She smiled, looking to him for explanation.

"Severus." He clarified. "I'm his Godfather."

"Mary." She introduced. "I'm taking my Godchildren out for the day, too."

"Mary?" A pig-tailed girl tugged at her arm. "How much longer?"

Taller than the pretty woman was, Severus turned and stood on his toes to see over the rapidly shortening line. Much to his relief, as Draco was getting squirrely, there was only half a dozen kids left in front of them.

"Ten minutes." Severus estimated.

"Mary?" A boy barely older than Draco spoke up. "Sleigh?"

"Yes, soon." She smiled, looking slightly harried. "After Santa."

"I take it they've been pestering you all day long with questions?" Severus smirked.

"All week long." She chuckled, clearly a remarkably patient woman.

"If you'd like, you may cut ahead of us." Severus allowed, feeling remarkably generous given the infectious Holiday cheer spreading throughout London.

"Oh no, we couldn't!" Mary protested. "You're little one is already _so_ excited."

Severus didn't press the matter further, and for the next thirteen minutes both he and woman shared an amiable conversation about the various hijinks the children in their charge liked to get into.

Finally, at long last, Severus came face to face with the elderly man portraying Santa Clause. Clustered around him in a small crowd, young teenagers dressed as elves stood, giggling as brightly as a group of first-year Hufflepuffs.

"HO HO HO!" The octogenarian exclaimed, chuckling merrily. "And who've we got here!"

"Draco!" The toddler grinned, completely awestruck.

"Draco!" Santa exclaimed. "Come and sit on Santa's lap."

At the suggestion, a redheaded elf with a nametag reading _Sparkle_ came forward and removed Draco from Severus's arms. Skipping forward, she promptly deposited the squealing child atop the plump man's lap.

"Come now, tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

"Bwoom!" Draco announced, referring to the children's Firebolt in Diagon Alley that had caught his eyes a few weeks prior.

Santa, to his credit, did not miss a beat.

"And what else!?" Santa grinned, bouncing Draco a bit.

"Lightsaber." Draco replied. "Red one."

"Well, Draco, have you been a good boy?"

"Very good." He insisted, fluttering his dark lashes.

"Santa is _very_ happy to hear that!" The senior grinned. "And so is Floppy!"

Another teenager came forward, his dreadlocks racing all the way to his backside. Retrieving Draco from his 'boss,' the young man carried his Godson over to where a large pile of paper bags stood atop a picnic table.

"Pick one out, little man." Floppy encouraged.

Draco took a good three minutes before finally selecting a bag decorated with stickers of trucks and cars. Satisfied, he immediately reached out to Severus again, having grown suddenly shy around the odd-looking elves that looked nothing like his beloved Dobby.

"Let's see what's in this bag." Severus suggested, seating himself atop a rickety bench several feet away from the small crowds.

Draco ripped the stapled bag open and peered inside, an ear-splitting grin replacing his big smile. The inside was bloated with muggle candies, and a small toy car and truck to boot. Evidentially, Greenwood took the responsibility of adequately portraying Santa very seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus's living room was no longer its neat, orderly self. In fact, it was nearly unrecognizable given the sheer quantities of blankets and sheets obscuring the walls made of bookshelves. Bringing a lantern to life with his wand, as the room had become quite dark, Severus got to his knees and crawled through the elaborate system of blanket caverns he and Draco had just created.

Passing through a canopy of old yellow quilt, Severus slithered his way through the mild darkness until he came to the large roomy space comprised of three sets of black sheets and a yellow afghan they'd recently found in his Mother's old school trunk.

"Severus!" Draco brightly at him, and moved the large bowl of popcorn aside to grant his Godfather more access atop the air-mattress they were currently using as a bed.

"You little piggy," Severus teased, "That bowl was full when I left."

"It's not _my_ fault you took so long." Draco protested, flashing a cheeky grin.

"I believe I was making us more hot chocolate." Severus reminded, waving the thermos in Draco's face.

"Still took you long enough." Draco teased, grabbing up the pair of dice they'd been using to play Monopoly.

Severus eyed the board carefully, scowling at the sudden appearance of real estate on Piccadilly. Draco certainly wasn't worrying anybody about his placement in Slytherin.

"Where did that hotel come from?" Severus drawled, impressed with how well Draco managed to keep his poker face.

"The box?"

Severus narrowed his eyes before plucking the off-colored bit of plastic from the board. Unlike the typical bright red, it was a dull magenta. It was then that Draco's face began to turn red with guilt.

"This is made from Legos." Severus accused, ripping the pieces apart.

"I don't know anything about that." Draco recited, sounding eerily similar to Lucius during the War Trials of a few years prior.

"Of course you not." Severus muttered, tossing the piece away. "I know I shouldn't have left you alone with the board."

"And yet, you did."

Scowling at the four-year old, Severus sank back down atop the mattress and threw the board across the blanketed cavern.

"Severus!" Draco yelled. "I was winning!"

"And now you're not."

"That's cheating." Draco complained, highly unamused.

Severus gave him a pointed look, raising a dark brow at his four-year old Godson.

"Well, it's different when _I_ do it." Draco insisted, shrugging his shoulder.

"How so?"

"It's _expected_ of me."


End file.
